


The Slap

by Legion2000



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Face Slapping, Humor, Humour, I got bored, Memes, Nonsense, Ridiculous, Stuff, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legion2000/pseuds/Legion2000
Summary: Carlos goes on a slapping spree.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Slap

**I GOT BORED ALRIGHT! SO I MADE THIS PIECE OF CRAP YOU CALL A FANFIC!**

**PLUS I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Carlos, it seems your child is in need of correction," said Bill.

"I-I'm sorry," Carlos apologised, "Sarah apologise to Mr. Carver."

Sarah looked at Bill in fear, "S-sorry sir."

Bill looked at her, unsatisfied, "No, no. That ain't gonna cut it. I can't have this kind of behaviour on day one of your reform. You discipline her now, Carlos."

"How do you propose that -"

Bill interrupted, "One good smack across the mouth should do it. It'll make her think twice before opening it again. Go on, we'll wait."

"I-I'm not sure with my hand that I could-"

"Well that's why you've got two hands, Carlos. Come on, and not some namby pamby thing, alright? A good hard smack. Otherwise, Troy here will do it for ya.I don't think you'd want that. he can be... overzealous. Is that the word?"

"If it means I'll slap the sh*t out of her then yeah," Troy replied.

"It's my fault," Clementine tried to enter the conversation, make sure nothing would happen to her friend.

"No one's f*cking talking to you."

Before Troy could go any further Bill stopped him, "Unless you want what she's gonna get I'd pipe down, missy."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry," Sarah begged.

"Close your eyes, honey. It's only gonna sting for a second."

There was a brief pause. Neither of them wanted this, Carlos looked away from her to suppress the emotional pain. It was gonna hurt him harder than it would hurt her.

"Dew it," said Bill.

Instantaneously, Carlos whacked his daughter smashing her onto the ground. Sarah whimpered in pain.

A rage started to burn inside Carlos, he wasn't going to take Carver's bull any longer. He felt as if the power of God had been absorbed into his slapping hand. The power of that slap ignited the ultimate power.

"Good, good," said Bill.

At that moment, Carlos smacked the hell out of Bill crushing him onto the ground. Troy was about to stop him but was also smacked to hard his skull was flattened. Multiple other soldiers came to the yard to handle the situation, one by one they all dropped like flies.

"Great work, Carlos!" Kenny praised. But the doctor did not listen, he was already integrated into a slapping phase, he was no longer in control. The doctor smacked Kenny, luckily rendering him unconscious.

"What the hell was that?!" Reggie asked confused, but he met the same fate too.

Clementine was about to try and defuse the situation but was slapped straight to next week. The others slowly backed away from him, tried to not get involved in his slapping spree. Carlos didn't care, he just walked into the building, and slapped the f*ck out of everybody. Eventually leaving the building.

* * *

Lee woke up, he was still in the RV. Clementine slumbered peacefully next to him, "What the hell is up with all these dreams I'm having?!"

Clementine instantly turned into a walker and lunged straight at Lee.

* * *

**ROOMATE: *FINISHES READING MY STORY* WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?**

**I GOT BORED ONE DAY AND DECIDED TO MAKE THIS.**

**ROOMATE: THIS IS JUST NONSENSE!**

**OH SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT EVEN REAL!**

**ROOMATE: *DISAPPEARS***

**I'M SO LONELY.**


End file.
